¡Nunca nos atraparás!: La película
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje = SDI Media de México|direccion_doblaje = Moisés Iván Mora|traductor = Arturo Moreno (trailer 2 y versión final)|adaptador_music = Gaby Cárdenas|direc_musical = Gaby Cárdenas|gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay|fecha_grabacion = Junio de 2018 (teaser trailer) Noviembre de 2018 (trailer 1) Diciembre de 2018 (spot tv) Enero de 2019 (trailer 2 y versión final)|doblaje_español = Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica|pais = México|origen = Estados Unidos|año = 2019}}Slippery Body: The Movie 'ó '¡Nunca nos atraparás!: La película es una película animada para adolescentes y adultos estadounidense de 2019, dirigida por Skyler Page, escrita por María Bon y Fernando Tampio, producida por 20th Century Fox, Diamond Films y Reybond Cartoons y protagonizada por Adam Sandler, Dee Bradley Baker y "Weird Al" Yankovic. Esta basada en la serie animada para adultos: ¡Nunca nos atraparás!, creada también por Page y producida también por las mencionadas compañías. Se anunció el 23 de septiembre de 2017, meses después del estreno de la serie y esta entró en producción desde dicho mes. Se estreno el 19 de febrero de 2019 en cines internacionales, aunque primero tuvo un pre-estreno en Estados Unidos, el 17 de febrero del mismo año, en una convención especial titulada: Slippery Con, en la cual asistieron el creador y el cast principal. El 23 junio de 2018, se lanzó su teaser trailer en el canal oficial de 20th Century Fox, lanzándose posteriormente también ahí en Latinoamérica, el 27 de junio del mismo año. Posteriormente el 11 de noviembre, se lanzó su primer trailer oficial en las cuentas oficiales de Facebook y Twitter: Reybond Cartoons, 20th Century Fox y Diamond Films, lanzándose también posteriormente en Latinoamérica, el 15 de noviembre en el canal de youtube oficial de Reybond Cartoons. El 2 de enero de 2019, se lanzó su segundo trailer oficial en la página web oficial de Reybond Cartoons, lanzándose posteriormente también ahí en Latinoamérica, en la misma página web oficial en su versión latinoaméricana. Posteriormente sería subido a los canales oficiales de Youtube de la compañía, como de 20th Century Fox y Diamond Films. Reparto Voces adicionales *Adriana Olmedo *Alejandría de los Santos *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Bardo Miranda *Brandon Montor *Christopher Vaughan *Circe Luna *Claudia Contreras *Dafnis Fernández *Dannan Galván *Desireé González *Dolores Mondragón *Dulce Chino *Eduardo Martínez *Emiliano Ugarte *Erika Langarica *Erika Ugalde *Fabrizio Santini *Fernanda Robles *Fernando de la Laguna *Fidel Garriga Jr. *Gabriel Juárez *Geno Sánchez *Gerardo Reyes *Harumi Nishisawa *Hildegard Radau *Ileana Escalante *Irina Índigo *José Ángel Torres *Juan Carlos González *Juan Pablo Ruiz *Laura Ayala *Leyla Rangel *Leopoldo Falcón *Lorenzo Acosta *Marisol Romero *Melissa Hernández *Mildred Barrera *Miranda Flores *Olinca Hidalgo *Oliver Díaz Barba *Óscar Gómez *Óscar Rangel *Raúl Solo *Rosalinda Martínez *Rosalinda Márquez *Ruth Toscano *Santiago Toledo *Santos Alberto *Sergio Mujica *Sergio Suárez *Tenyo Vargas *Toni Rodríguez *Yamil Atala *Yuma Rodríguez Canciones *'La Deidad de los Hongos' **Interpretada por: Ricardo Hill (Rey Hongo) y Marc Winslow (coros) *'¡A salvar lo orgánico!' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev) *'Las estaciones' **Interpretada por: Alessia Becerril (Árbol drogado), Alex Montiel (Sol ardiente), Moisés Iván Mora (Calabaza alocada), Laura Torres (Iceberg helado), Wendy Malvárez (Flor contaminante), Eduardo Ramírez (Nube lluviosa), Roberto Gutiérrez (Hoja maniática) y Ximena de Anda (Iceberg helada) *'Una gran amistad' **Interpretada por: Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Joe) *'Un correcto y descorazonado plan' **Interpretada por: Ricardo Hill (Rey Hongo) y Marc Winslow (coros) *'Una traición imposible de reparar' **Interpretada por: José Antonio Macías (Dany), Gerardo Reyero (Larry), Andrés Gutiérrez (Fer), Ricardo Hill (Rey Hongo) y Marc Winslow (coros) *'Mis horribles y amorosos padres' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev) *'Equipo Político' **Interpretada por: Emmanuel Bernal (Prey), Luis Fernando Orozco (Drey), Luis Daniel Ramírez (Frey) y Raúl Anaya (Brey) *'Una gran amistad (final)' **Interpretada por: Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Joe), Óscar Flores (Kev), José Antonio Macías (Dany), Gerardo Reyero (Larry) y Andrés Gutiérrez (Fer) Escena Post-Créditos: Desesperadamente escurridizo Spot TV: Navidad Cinemática Alocada Voces adicionales *Andrea Arruti *Daniel del Roble *Leonardo Escalante *Mariana de la Laguna Reparto (trailers) Voces adicionales Teaser trailer *Andrea Arruti *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Leyla Rangel *Marc Winslow Trailer 1 *Alejandra Delint *Alessia Becerril *Daniel López *Erika Langarica *Harumi Nishisawa *Kerygma Flores *Miranda Flores *Olinca Hidalgo *Roberto Gutiérrez *Sergio Mujica *Yaha Lima Trailer 2 *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Bernardo Flores *Beto Castillo *Eleazar Muñóz *Fidel Garriga Jr. *Humberto Vélez Jr. *Mireya Mendoza *Rolando de Castro *Yolanda Vidal Trivia Datos técnicos *Esta es la primera película para cine de Reybond Cartoons doblada en SDI Media de México. *También es la primera película para cine de la empresa en incluir Startalents en su reparto, los cuales son: Jay de la Cueva, Alex Montiel y Roberto Flores. Sobre el reparto *Ernesto Lezama y Ricardo Hill no vuelven a doblar al Abuelo Kev y al Rey Hongo en el primer trailer, siendo sustituidos por Jesse Conde y Mauricio Bennetts respectivamente, por razones desconocidas. **Así mismo, Raymundo Armijo no vuelve a doblar al Balón gigante con cara, aunque eso se debe a que ahora le tocó doblar al Alcalde de Ciudad Orgánica (personaje que ya dobla en la serie). **Ya para el spot tv: "Navidad Cinemática Alocada" y el segundo trailer, Ricardo Hill retomo al Rey Hongo, como en la versión final de la película. *La participación del compositor Jay de la Cueva como el Balón negro con cara gigante fue confirmada por Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica en su página oficial de Facebook, antes del lanzamiento del segundo trailer (ya emitido en Estados Unidos) y en reemplazo de Raymundo Armijo y Dan Osorio, quienes lo doblaron en el teaser y primer trailer. **Así mismo, la participación del YouTuber Alex Montiel como el Sol ardiente fue confirmada por el mismo actor a través de sus redes sociales, en reemplazo de Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, quien lo dobló en el primer trailer. Dicha participación fue a manos también de la misma versión latinoaméricana de Reybond Cartoons. **Por otro lado, la participación del comediante Roberto Flores como el narrador fue confirmada días antes del estreno, mas no el echo de que sería el la voz del mismo. Esto nuevamente fue a manos de la versión de Latinoamérica de Reybond Cartoons. *En la versión original, David Odgen interpreta al Abuelo Kev únicamente en el primer trailer (que se grabó en febrero de 2018), debido a su posterior fallecimiento, el 3 de marzo de 2018, siendo sustituido por Fred Tatasciore, quien también da voz al Presidente de Ciudad Orgánica en inglés. Mientras que en el doblaje latino, Ernesto Lezama continua doblando al personaje, al retomarlo desde el segundo trailer. **Por otro lado, Jesse Conde, quien lo dobló en el primer trailer, participó en la película doblando al Abuelo de Kev (después de doblarlo en su debut en el episodio "Las historias del Abuelo" de la primera temporada) en el flashback de este último. *A partir de esta película, Karla Falcón vuelve a doblar a la Chica del centro comercial, después de ser sustituida por Isabel Martiñón en la segunda temporada. *Alejandro Orozco no retoma a De en el segundo trailer, pese a doblarlo desde la segunda temporada, dejando la voz original de Steve Martin en inglés, echo que sucedió en la primera temporada. **Así mismo, sus diálogos no fueron traducidos al español mediante subtitulos a comparación de la primera temporada. **Ya para la versión final de la película, Orozco si retomó al personaje. *La película conto con cameos de dos personajes animados, los cuales son Duckman y Clarence, protagonistas de las series animadas de los años 90 y 2014 del mismo nombre, cuyas voces volvieron a ser interpretadas por Jason Alexander y Skyler Page (creador de esta última) en inglés. En el doblaje latino, en el caso de este primero, el volvió a ser doblado por Rolando de Castro, quien lo dobló en el doblaje mexicano de la serie, gracias a que Moisés Iván Mora se acordará de que lo había echo con anterioridad. Mientras que en el caso de este último, ya que su serie fue doblada en Venezuela con la voz de Jesús Hernández, fue sustituido por Luis Leonardo Suárez, quien para doblarlo uso el mismo tono de voz que usa para doblar a Bolso Belly de la serie animada Tío Grandpa. Se desconoce porque no se hizo un doblaje en colaboración entre ambos países para que Jesús retomase al papel. *Esta es la segunda película animada donde Arturo Mercado dobla un personaje del actor estadoundiense Jim Gaffigan, siendo el primero: el Consejero de Santa de Trineo Rojo: La historia de Braces de 2018. *Al ser un largometraje de la serie, notoriamente Kev tiene mas personalidades a comparación de los episodios normales, todas interpretadas en inglés por Adam Sandler. En el doblaje latino, casi todas ellas fueron dobladas por Óscar Flores, con la única excepción de sus personalidades de inspirador, explorador, observador, almirante y drogado, donde fue sustituido por Luis Alfonso Mendoza (inspirador), Herman López (explorador y observador), César Garduza (almirante) y Edson Matus (drogado). Lo curioso es que Daniel del Roble, quien es el actor mas recurrente de las personalidades de Kev (junto a Óscar), no dobló a ninguna de estas, aunque si participa en el film como la voz de Do y el despertador de Kev. *Cuando el Rey Hongo vuelve a Kev en su nueva personalidad: Kev Hongo, Óscar Flores usó el mismo tono de voz de Polar de la serie animada Escandalosos, solo que un poco mas grave. *La escena post-créditos de la película, es un adelanto de un minuto de Desesperate Slippery, el próximo crossover entre ¡Nunca nos atraparás! y La desesperada vida de DJ (que transcurrirá justo después de esta película), el cual incluye a los cuatro protagonistas de esta última, interpretados por sus mismos actores de voz en inglés. En el doblaje latino, pese a que la serie se dobla en Sensaciones Sónicas, Marlin Stevan, Angel Vilchez, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez y Ricardo Mendoza si retomaron a sus respectivos personajes desde el estudio SDI Media de México, gracias a una invitación de Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica. Sobre la adaptación *El teaser y el primer trailer de la película no contaron con traductor, debido al retiro de Carlos Calvo (traductor de la serie) de SDI Media, aunque estos si tuvieron un doblaje neutral y corriente pese a ello. A partir del segundo trailer, la traducción es echa por Arturo Moreno, quien es el actual traductor de series animadas dobladas en el estudio, siendo esta la segunda vez que hace traducción para una película animada, después del teaser trailer de La Saga de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000. *En el primer trailer, cuando el Rey Hongo llega a Ciudad Orgánica después de que Kev y sus amigos detuvieran a sus balones, el en la versión original decía: "So this is the most organic place in the universe?", que traducido al español significa: "¿Así que este es el lugar mas orgánico del universo?", pero en el doblaje latino, en su lugar dice: "¿Con que este es el sitio de mas organismos en el universo?", que si bien es similar al diálogo original en inglés, llega a perder el sentido de este mismo, lo cual se debió a que este no contó con traductor. **Ya en el segundo trailer, cuando el personaje vuelve a decir la misma línea, esta se adaptó ahora como "¿Con que este es el lugar mas orgánico del mundo?", siendo una adaptación mas fiel a la original en inglés. **En la versión final de la película, la frase ahora se adaptó como: "¿Así que este es el sitio mas orgánico del universo?", siendo una adaptación casi idéntica a la original. *En el segundo trailer, cuando Kev hace un baile alocado para distraer al Rey Hongo mientras sus amigos (menos Joe) toman la joya con aspecto de hongo, en la versión original, este primero hacía un número de sonidos raros mientras hacía su baile, mientras que en el doblaje latino, canta la canción "La Macarena" del dúo musical español: "Los del Río", debido a que el personaje es doblado por Óscar Flores, quien se caracteriza por su "libertad creativa". Sin embargo, en la versión final, esto se terminó omitiendo y Kev simplemente hizo sonidos inentendibles como en la versión original. *Aunque a partir de la segunda temporada, la dirección musical de la serie pasó a ser echa por Luis Leonardo Suárez, en esta película, es sustituido por Gaby Cárdenas, al ser la directora musical mas frecuente de SDI Media de México. Se desconoce el porque de esto. *La canción principal de la película: "Slippery Body" (que esta basada en el tema de apertura de la serie), interpretada por el guitarrista Jim Adkins, no fue doblada ni traducida aunque sea parte del film, posiblemente por ser "música de ambiente". Al mismo tiempo, su versión remix que fue escuchada en los créditos, tampoco se dobló. **Curiosamente, la canción "Mis horribles y amorosos padres" interpretada por Kev, que se usa durante el flashback del nacimiento de este y la matanza de sus padres a manos del Rey Hongo, si fue doblada aunque también fuera una "música de ambiente". *El doblaje contiene muchas mas groserías que en la versión original, siendo las mas notorias: "Hijo de puta", "Marica" y la mas notoria: "Mierda". *A lo largo de la película, se menciona a "Fungus Deity" como "La Deidad de los Hongos", traducción que mantiene en casi todo el film, exceptuando una escena de la batalla final, donde Kev la menciona como "La Autoridad de los Hongos", por error de traducción. *En la escena en la que Joe le quita en cámara lenta la corona al Rey Hongo, su extenso grito es primeramente echo por Miguel Ángel Ruiz, pero el resto de este se termina dejando en la voz en inglés de Dee Bradley Baker. *En la versión original, antes de que el Rey Hongo sea convertido en múltiples organismos unicelulares por el Rayo Unicelular que le lanzan Kev y el Rey Orgánico, por el sonido fuerte que emite este, las últimas palabras de este primero no se alcanzan a escuchar, las cuales son: "It will not be the last thing you will see of me" ("No será lo último que verán de mi"). Mientras que en el doblaje, sus últimas palabras si se llegan a escuchar y en un tono mas ruidoso (aunque el ruido fuerte del rayo se mantiene), las cuales se adaptan como: "No va a ser la última vez que me verán". *En la escena final de la película, después de que Jim Adkins se tira un gas en su baño, el en la versión original, exclama el nombre de la serie y la canción en general: Slippery Body, el cual en el doblaje se adapta como: "Organismo escurridizo", siendo esta la traducción literal del nombre en inglés de la serie y canción, lo cual causa una gran incongruencia, luego de que la serie fuera adaptada como ¡Nunca nos atraparás! para Latinoamérica, en referencia a la velocidad de Kev y sus amigos, siendo en esta película desechada y cambiada por la traducción literal, aunque el primer nombre si aparece traducido como tal al principio del film (junto al texto: "La película") cuando Óscar Flores lo menciona. *En el adelanto de Desesperate Slippery, cuando los cuatro protagonistas de La desesperada vida de DJ lo mencionan al final del mismo, este se traduce como: "Desesperadamente escurridizo", siendo esta la traducción oficial del título, tal como se apreció en su respectivo trailer. Sobre la comercialización *Esta es la primera producción de Reybond Cartoons (sin contar Las Aventuras del Capitán Pantalones por ser una co-producción) en contar con textos en español, siendo también la primera vez que se muestran en la serie. *Al final del primer trailer, aparecen los créditos de doblaje al español del mismo, siendo la tercera película de Reybond Cartoons en mostrarlos, y la primera para cine en hacerlo. **Esto igualmente se repite en el spot tv: "Navidad Cinemática Alocada" y en el segundo trailer. *En los créditos de la versión final de la película, a Andrés Gutiérrez Coto lo acreditan como Andrés Gutiérrez, pese a que en los créditos de los trailers, lo acreditaban con su nombre completo. *Por razones desconocidas, el nombre de Roberto Flores como la voz del narrador es el primero en ser acreditado, justo debajo del de Óscar Flores. Edición en vídeo Véase también *¡Nunca nos atraparás! *¡Nunca atrapes a Reybond y Kawabonga juntos!: La invasión *Desesperadamente escurridizo *Montaña Súper Alta Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de 2019 Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Crossover Categoría:Doblajes con Startalents